Naruto the game
by bmanbeast57
Summary: Wakening up with gamer powers and in the naruto world was not my Saturday plane but what you gonna do might as well as have some of with this and make Naruto a bad ass and changing a lot of the cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

''Talking''

 **[thoughts]**

 _Jutsu_

 **Game system**

 **Ren's POV**

 **Ping welcome to the Naruto game ready to be a ninja pick your clan you can have a max of two**

" ok let's see what clans are there how long could this take".

 **3 hours later**

 **Kaguya Clan Dead - Bone Pulse kekkei genkai**

 **Uzumaki Clan –** **Jutsu- Adamantine Attacking Chains Adamantine Sealing Chains** **Heal Bite**

" That was so fucking long it's not even funny any I pick these".

 **Ping clan confirmed beginning DNA rewrite warning this may be painful**

" wait whaaaaaaaaaaAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA MY GOD THIS HURTS AHAHAHHAHHA". I screamed in unspeakable pain and it went on for like I don't fucking know but it hurt

 **5 hours later**

 **Ping DNA rewrite complete**

" Fuck you could have gave me a warning".

 **Ping Jutsu that you will start with and elemental affinity your affinity is**

 **PING Water and Wind**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Water Body Flicker Technique- user will be able to disappear from their previous position with a splash of water and reappear elsewhere. C-rank CP 40 Mastered(0.0)%**

 **Water Release: Water Fang Bullet-** **A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater** ( **0.0) % mastered B- rank Cost CP 50 Dam 100**

 **Water Clone Technique- using water as a medium, the user can create one or more clones of themselves cannot go too far from the original (0.0) % mastered C-rank Cost CP 35**

 **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique- shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage (0.0) % Mastered B-rank Cost CP 65 Dam 1105**

 **Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (0.0) % Mastered A-rank Cost CP 100**

 **Wind Release: Vacuum Wave-** **The user takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area (0.0) Mastered B-rank Cost CP 45 DAM 120**

 **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough- a technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user. (0.0) % Mastered C-rank Cost CP 70 DAM 111**

 **Wind Release: Air Bullets-** **technique shoots multiple bullets of air at the victim with intense speed. The bullets also have great power, enough to subdue a whole group of shinobi. (0.0) % Mastered C-rank Cost CP 50 DAM 1215**

 **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere-** **user takes a deep breath and then exhales several small blasts of wind chakra in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage blasts are capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh when they collide with it (0.0) % Mastered B-rank Cost CP 55 DAM 500**

 **Kenjutsu (0.0) Kenjutsu**

 **Dance of the Willow- opponent's attacks are simply parried and countered then hardened bones puncture and damage the opponents body (0.0) % Mastered**

 **Dance of the Camellia-** **modifying one of your upper arm bones to create a short, bone-hilted bone sword. He then stabs chaotically and continuously which causes the opponents eyes to lag behind The speed resembles afterimages (0.0) % Mastered**

 **Dance of the Larch- From the body, several bones pop out all at once. The stronger the opponent's physical attack, the more powerful the counter attack is (0.0) % Mastered**

 **Taijutsu (0.0) mastered**

 **chakra control (5.9) % mastered**

 **Passive:Water walking (5.0) % Mastered**

 **Passive: tree climbing (5.0) % Mastered**

 **Ren Kaguya Uzumaki Level 23**

 **Age: 16**

 **HP 3,550**

 **ATK 1,200**

 **DFP 3,000**

 **Chakra points (CP) 2,680**

 **EXP 0/4000**

 **STR:27 (physical attacks, carrying limit, endurance, lifting objects)**

 **VIT: 29(maximum heath, stamina,** **Chakra points)**

 **AGI: 33 (chance to hit with range weapons, spotting enemy weak points)**

 **INT: 20(how fast you level up skills, ability to understand complex problems)**

 **WIS:40(will power, quick thing in battle, better ideas outside of battel)**

 **CHR:26(how people think of you, inspire allies, persuaded people, social standing)**

 **SPD:26 (how fast you go and pull off attacks)**

 **LUC: 26 (the better loot you get after the mission and scoring a critical hit)**

 **Game start please step thought the portal**

I Stepped in to the portal and wounded where I'd end up

 **The Land of Waves out skirts**

I Walked out of the portal to a forest area from the look of the area it was summer or spring I saw a river so I went to see my reflection I bright red hair to my shoulders with white tips I had on black pants black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it and the Kaguya dots on my forehead now just where the hell am I .

 **Ping**

 **Go to your menu and go to the tab map**

I went to the menu and hit the map tab and it showed me I was on the out skirts of the Land of Waves not that far from the land of fire so could head there but I have no idea what the time line is.

" AH fuck I'll just head to wave and see what is there better then setting here and dong nothing". I said out loud and started to walk to wave.

 **Time skip**

I've been walking for hours and have yet to see anything might as well.

SNAP

I looked down and saw a part of a branch at my feet I looked up at the whole area was cut up and the tree had a large make in the tree that means Zabuza was here and so was team 7 son of a bitch the here.

 **[ OK ok ok think think ]** I thought in a hurry looked around to see anything and saw some foot prints in the grass leading to a path off the road and I fallowed it I ran toward the sound of fighting when came to the area where the fighting was when I got there Zabuza had Kakashi trapped and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all were staring at them

 **Ping**

 **Help Team 7 defeat Zabuza**

 **Success: Uzumaki training book and sealing arts , Uzumaki book of Agreements, Uzumaki clan own property's in Konohagakure**

 **2,000 ryō**

 **1,000 Exp**

 **Failure: Death**

 **[ ok why not good time to make an entrance any way]** I thought as I was thinking of an attack plan aw screw it I used Water Body Flicker to be in front of Team 7 and made them jump

" Well look what we have here Zabuza Momochi". I said and everyone had eyes on me

" Hm red hair but the two dots on your forehead mark you as a Kaguya thought you all got wiped out why are you helping the leaf ninja". Zabuza asked me

" Well I was nearby and thought I lend a hand what about you I heard you are working for Gatō you know he'll sell you out when you lived your usefulness out and I'm half Uzumaki by the way". I told him which gave him wided eyes and Kakashi

" So you're a half breed that's strange how about this let me kill the Gaki's and I'll let you live". Zabu asked me and not happening

" Hmmmm ya not going to happen unlike you I have standards I have a counter offer you let the scarecrow go and I let you live". I told him

" How about you die! Zabuza said as a water clone popped up

 **Ping**

 **Zabuza Water clone**

 **HP: 3560**

 **CP: 1,340**

 **DEF: 1,000**

 **ATK: 1,870**

" Ok you want to go lets go". I said and then turn to the four behind me"." You three stay put and protect your client got it". I didn't wait for them to respond I made hand signs and said

 _"Wind Release: Air Bullets Jutsu"._ I said and I shot four out and missed all but one I followed up by using _Water Release: Water Fang Bullet_ and hit the clone and it flow back and I used **100 CP and dealt 215 Dam**

" HUFF HUFF Shit that was intents". I said as I took deep breaths **[ Shit I barely did anything going to have to play this smart]**

" HA your good kid but your overly raw at jutsu still so keep trying". Zabuza said to me and he was right so I forced and my upper arm bone came out I did'nt feel it thank god or Kami now.

 _" Dance of the Camellia"_. I said as I jump to the clone and attacked the clone chaotically and continuously which was messing him up but I he still was blocking my moves I still hurting his defense but that's it dam it. We then meet in the middle and both struggled and separated.

 _"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu"._ Three clones of me appeared and started to attack the clone I then was making hand sighs and yelled out. _"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu"._ I said and finished and jutsu hit my clones and Zabuzas clone and it did massive damage to everything and I made two more clones to make sure it was done I then went to team seven again but thing are going to end like the cannon because Haku showed up and took Zabuza.

 **Ping help team seven complete**

 **Rewards**

 **Uzumaki training book and sealing arts , Uzumaki book of Agreements, Uzumaki clan own property's in Konohagakure**

 **2,000 ryo**

 **1,000 Exp**

I closed the menu and stood up agents a tree and they all came over.

" Hay thank you for the help gave us time to save Kakashi sensei". Sakura said

" Hn". Was Sasuke response

" You said your half Uzumaki". Naruto asked me and saw this coming

" Yup why you asking blondie". I said and I saw a tick mark on his head

" Umm my name is Naruto Uzumaki could we be related". He asked me with hopeful eyes

" Well maybe if you are a one of my clan then ya we could be". I suggested

" Umm could we you know head off to my home now". Tazuna said and he was right

" This is not my problem normally I'd walk away but I have a clansmen here so your stuck with me and lets head out then and I am I change till you sensei so no fucking around playing around or anything else and should be easy to walk across the lake". I said but I was forgetting something I think

" Um what do you mean by walk across the water that impossible". Sakura said and I face vaulted

" you guys don't know how to do tree chiming or water walking ". I asked and they said no

" Hatake your lucky you hurt or I'd kill you myself what kind of dumass". I stopped in mid rant because he was out cold.

" Dumass look gaki's I tell you all later for now let's get sir drinks a lot home". I said and ask the Tazuna where to go and we followed the path he told us to take and this is going to be not fun.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Well this is my first Naruto story tell me what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

''Talking''

 **[thoughts]**

 _Jutsu_

 **Game system**

 **Last time on Naruto the game**

 **" Umm could we you know head off to my home now". Tazuna said and he was right**

 **" This is not my problem normally I'd walk away but I have a clansmen here so your stuck with me and lets head out then and I am I change till you sensei so no fucking around playing around or anything else and should be easy to walk across the lake". I said but I was forgetting something I think**

 **" Um what do you mean by walk across the water that impossible". Sakura said and I face vaulted**

 **" you guys don't know how to do tree chiming or water walking ". I asked and they said no**

 **" Hatake your lucky you hurt or I'd kill you myself what kind of dumass". I stopped in mid rant because he was out cold.**

 **" Dumass look gaki's I tell you all later for now let's get sir drinks a lot home". I said and ask the Tazuna where to go and we followed the path he told us to take and this is going to be not fun.**

 **Present time Ren's POV**

" YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER YOU PUT YOUR GENIN TEAM AT RISK I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU". I said to Kakashi and he was trying to talk." SO SEND FOR REINFORCEMENTS OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS NO I WILL RAM A KNIFE IN YOUR DICK HOLE". I said and walked the river's edge and wait for the bout.

" Tazuna where's the bout at you said it would be here when we were walking". I asked him and he looked at the sea

" So he should have been here we need to wait". Tazuna said and I went over to the team

" So how are you all doing". I asked

" Fine".

" Good".

" Hn".

" Alright Uchiha you want to be a smart ass fine I'll just RAM MY FOOT IN YOUR POMPIS ASS". I said and he glared at me and I was not having that so I slapped him hay he need to quit the bull shit attitude.

" SASUKE KUN WHAT THE HELL YOU BA". Sakura was cut do to me slapping her

" Ok you DON'T have to LIKE me but you WILL respect me I DON'T care what you want now I try to keep you all ALIVE so do WHAT I WHEN I SAY it". I stated and both looked at me with hate

" Naruto Sasuke look after the Tazuna Sakura try not to be a fangirl and get killed". I said and walked over to Kakashi who had Pakkun out and handed him a scroll

" Your already done Kakashi". I asked him

" Yes by the time were in wave another team should be on the way and could you not slap my team please". Kakashi asked me

" No those two need to learn a lesson or they'll end up dead or missing nin Sasuke is a flight risk and Sakura is going to die if they don't stop with their shit, You can Ignore it all you want but when the dieing start YOU will be to blame so man up or forfeit your team to someone who can your choice one eye and one more thing". I then went in close and whispered

" I can sense what's in Naruto you feel it once you never forget it and if you even use that eye of yours on him I'll make you watch as I kill Sasuke and destroys your most prized item this is your only warning".I told him and how weak he was I can and he knows it

" Let me make this clear to you I have found family and you know how Uzumaki deal with those that threat the family". I told him and had a sharp piece or bone at his neck and pulled it back.

" I would never do that to Naruto but they ate my team and you are right I have neglected their training but I will end you if you try to hurt my team". Kakashi told me letting out some killer intent.

 **Ping new skill**

 **Detect killer intent (1.5)%**

 **Killer intent resistance (0.5)%**

" Fine but if they step out of line I give them a good beating". I said and he eyed smiled

" Fine by me as long as they live and not crippled I'm fine". Kakashi said

" Hay Kakashi sensei,Ren San the bot is here". Naruto said

" Well Kakashi we should go". I said and walked to the bot

" Right". Kakashi said and followed behind me and it was off to the land of waves.

 **Konoha hours later 3rd person pov**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a old man he survived 3 wars and having made many mistakes one being telling naruto's jinchūriki status and his students one turned missing nin the other two left the village tsunade left not even thinking about naruto and jiraiya the same yes he sends money to him but that hollow and keeping his mother and father's identity a secret was horrible every time he asked tore him up inside know when he was told he will lose all trust in him most likely and now Kakashi C rank mission turned A rank and went through with it and then was almost killed by Zabuza Momochi then a Uzumaki well half Uzumaki half Kaguya and with the Bone Pulse kekkei genkai and Uzumaki chains showed up and helped them and told Kakashi to send for reinforcements and he has only one team he can send to help and retired Anbu and they are on the way now.

 **[ This is bad and good naruto may get a family member but one this Ren finds out what had happened to naruto he'll end up going on a killing spree and it will be justified and debts that my and the others owne to the Uzumaki clan all he needs to do is call them in and Uzumaki can be very cruel in revenge I need to call a meeting with the console about this]** The third thought and Team Guy and Iruka came in

" Ah Guy San sorry but I need to make this quick today Team 7 took a C-Rank mission that has turned into an A-Rank Zabuza Momochi was encounter so your team is going to reforce Team 7 Iruka you are going with the the academy has been notified and what next is very important l". " Ren Kaguya Uzumaki a Ronin that assisted Team 7 he is from Kakashi assessment he is mid Chūnin to low Jōnin and has told me that most likely will return with naruto to the leaf you are to deliver this to him normal I would not do this but I to and you genin ate to BE RESPECTFUL at all times and Iruka should he attempt to take Naruto deal with him understand". Hiruzen Sarutobi said an resized Hais from them all and left his office but Guy and Iruka stayed.

" Hokage-Sama are you sure this man is a Uzumaki". Iruka asked

" Yes the techniques he used are from the clan those can not be copied and he was most likely coming to fire country or wave". The third said

" So we're dealing with unknown that I can handle but please tell me he's not like naruto the leaf can't Handle two". Iruka said with tears at the end making the other two pale at the thought

" No I hope not but you two should go and get ready and I have a meeting". The three left the office.

Moments later council chambers

As Hiruzen entered the chambers all eyes were on him and demand ( civilian Council) why they were here. He then went to tell the about what transpire and hiding nothing from them this caused an uproar among them all only for them to be silenced by his KI.

" Hokage-Sama is this accurate". Danzō Shimura asked

" Hai it is and mostly will return with team 7, and mostly with be out for blood we each are guilty for contributing to naruto's pain and suffering me for telling you all about Naruto's jinchuriki status and not letting naruto be adopted by a clan or family I have failed and I find myself hoping that he is level headed". Hiruzen said feeling his age catch up to him.

" No my old friend it's not just yours it's mine, Homura,Koharu we have fallen as well I never agreed how you run the village maybe that's why Sensei picked you I'm old and will have to answer for my sins as we all must". Danzō Shimura said casing all in the chambers to go wide eyed

" CAT". Hiruzen screamed and the aubu appeared

" Yes Hokage-Sama". She asked

" HIT ME THEN GO SEE IF APOCALYPSE IS HAPPENING ". he said making the room face plant

" Really". Danzō said with a dead paned face

" You just admitted it wrong what am I supposed to expect". Hiruzen said. " Anyway when they all return expect a reckoning". He said

" Hokage-Sama if Naruto is a Uzumaki that means he Kushina Uzumaki son she was the only Uzumaki in the village that means, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU OLD FOOL ME AND KUSHINA MADE A BLOOD VOW IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO ONE OF US WE BE THEIR FOR THEM AND YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME''. Tsume Inuzuka yelled at the Old Hokage who looked down in shame

" Yes I did but many of you were screaming for his head that night what was I to do and more than once so I keep it hide from you all I am guilty of that but you all are guilty as well". The third said

" This is troublesome". The Nara head said and no one disagree

 **POV Switch to REN**

" So this is it Tazuna". I asked him

" Yup home sweet home".Tazuna said as he went in and we followed after him as we entered.

" Farther your back".Tsunami said and hugged him

" Yup where is". Tazuna asked

" He's out oh and thank you for helping my father ". Tsunami said and did a bow

" Don't worry about it but you can help Kakashi here to a room he's hurt and needs to rest". I told her and Tazuna help him up to the room. I sat down in the Corner and looked at Uzumaki training book.

 **Ping new skill(s)**

 **Uzumaki Taijutsu whirlpool fist: this fighting style that focuses on speed hits and counters.**

 **Uzumaki D rank Jutsu water ring: this attack traps the enemy and slowly church them. Cost: 15**

 **Uzumaki C rank Jutsu water wasps: Multiple wasps made from water attack the enemy in quick succession. Cost: 25**

 **[I'm going to start him out from the beginning but with shadows clones well be able to get a lot more done and if I can get Zabuza and Haku on my side]** I was kick out of thought when Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in front of me

" What is it". I asked them

" What are you looking at Ren-san". Sakura asked

" Uzumaki clan book only me and Naruto are aloud to look at so don't ask I'm talking to Uchiha". I said and he glared at me.

" So I can learn new techniques from this COOL". Naruto said

" Not yet Naruto you'll need to learn the basics first we can do some tree climbing now we have a few hour till son down, but me and Naruto will do privet training and no you can not join". I told them

" Yatta". Naruto said and I hit him on the head

" OW what was that for Ren Kun". Naruto asked me holding his head.

" One being a moron I understand your happy but this is not a game [not for you that is] look me and you are family so I'm not leaving I was heading to the leaf anyway,well pinky,Emo king, whiskers let go outside". I said and went out the door and left a clone In case we walked to some trees so I start training them well naruto.I walked to a tree then up it.

" Now Trees climbing is a basic chakra exercise and you all should already know this but and water walking but that will be later first focus Chakra to you feet and and walk up the tree". I told them Sakura was having a easy time Sasuke was having a tough time and Naruto was having a hard time.

" Naruto make 5 clones and have them do the tree climbing and come with me Sasuke Sakura I have honestly can only teach this and water walking naruto is family and from what I can tell he is Dead last". I told them and left a clone to watch them and grabbed naruto and Body Flicker away. We appeared a few minutes away from them.

" Alright naruto welcome to training first off we are going to fixes your Taijutsu now follow my movements". Said and started his training and my own.

 **End chapter 2**

 **So here is 2 sorry it took so long and for the paring maybe harim for Ren and Naruto and no gay pairings I'm not a homophobe but i don't like the parings. And Danzō is going to be good in this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

 **AN: I have a few ideas for Ren summons.**

 **Deadspace: Necromorphs**

 **Halo: Flood**

 **Resident evil: BOW'S and Zombies**

 **Place a vote in the review**

''Talking' **'**

 **[thoughts]**

 _Jutsu_

 **Game system**

 **Last time on Naruto the game**

" **Naruto make 5 clones and have them do the tree climbing and come with me Sasuke Sakura I have honestly can only teach this and water walking naruto is family and from what I can tell he is Dead last". I told them and left a clone to watch them and grabbed naruto and Body Flicker away. We appeared a few minutes away from them.**

 **" Alright naruto welcome to training first off we are going to fixes your Taijutsu now follow my movements". Said and started his training and my own.**

 **Present time Ren's POV**

Naruto and I have been training for a few hours now and we both were exhausted we both made five clones that working on Jutsu and tree walking Naruto was panting on the ground and I was better a little bit.

 **Ping**

 **Skills improve from training**

 **Jutsu**

 **Shadow Clone jutsu (5.9)% mastered**

 **water ring Jutsu (10.9)% mastered**

 **water wasps Jutsu (12.9) % mastered**

 **Taijutsu**

 **whirlpool fist (23.4)% mastered**

 **Dance of the Willow (10.9)% mastered**

 **Dance of the Larch (5.8)% mastered**

 **Kenjutsu**

 **Dance of the Camellia (34.0)% mastered**

 **chakra control**

 **Tree walking (10.5) % Mastered**

 **Water walking (8.9) Mastered**

 **chakra control (6.9) % mastered**

 **[ That's it four hours and that's it, well can't complain Naruto learned the whirlpool fist and I had my clones train his]** I thought as I looked at him and decided to call it a day

" Hey Naruto you ok". I asked him

" Ya just hard to move I'll be fine ". Naruto told me.

" Let's head back to the inn then". I said and **Body Flicker** back to the inn.

 **Tazuna house 7:30**

we were back at the Inn and we both went in and I saw heard voices in the dining room, and we both walked in.

" Kakashi they not be my students anymore but YOU PUT THEM IN DANGER THE DON'T EVEN KNOW WATER WALKING OR TREE WALKING WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINK DAM IT".

" I". Kakashi said

" A fucking moron you really need a reality check his Taijutsu was more akin to a drinking brawler and he only used basic academy jutsu and shadow clones, Kakashi I should kill for this but I won't". I said and I saw Guy his team and Iruka.

" Ren San how". I had put my hand up to stop him from talking

" You are no longer Naruto's sensei". I said to Kakashi and from what I saw everyone was shocked Kakashi was up out of his set with clenched fists.

" YOU CAN'T I NEED". I normally would try to avoid pissing of my own team but.

" I CAN I WILL AND AM GOING TO YOU COLOSSAL FUCK UP, IF A WAR WAS GOING ON RIGHT NOW YOUR WHOLE TEAM WOULD BE DEAD". I took a deep breath and look are naruto.

" Go clean up then sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow". Naruto complicated and went up stairs Guy sent his team up as well.

" Or do you want him dead for October 10th" I said and cursed myself for letting that slip

" How do you know that". Iruka said in a deadly tone.

 **Skills increased**

 **Detect killer intent (10.5)%**

Killer intent resistance (8.5)%

 **[ holy hell that's coming from Iruka]** I thought as he stopped

" The 9 tails attacks and is "killed" bull shit you can't kill a tailed beast only seal it and only a Uzumaki can hold it". I said and made up a lie.

 **Ping new skill**

 **Lying passive (23.0) Mastered**

 **Lying successful**

" You found that out from just looking at the facts". Guy asked me

" Yup". I said with a pop on the p

" He's a jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox". Iruka said and I nodded he then brought out a scroll and handed it to me I opened it up and read it.

 **From:Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage**

 **To: Ren Kaguya Uzumaki**

 **When I received Kakashi letter about the mission and you then aperpring and helping. I also know by now they would have told you about Naruto's status. No doubt you soon will learn what I'd done, naruto has had as hard life I will not lie to you uzumaki San he's been beating starved and poisoned by many. I had them dealt with but many escape me do to me not pressing it, when you arrive after the mission I ask you to not kill anyone till you meet with me and the counsel in private. I'm sorry that caused his suffering his parents had been Killed that night of the nine tails attack. They would have killed everything that hurt their son and I know you will seek out those that have harmed your family, if you wish for blood then you I ask you to take mine if I had keep his status a secret he would had a good life. I will await your arrival.**

 **Sined**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage**

Now pissed isn't the word I use to describe what I'm feeling now no I'm FUCKING LIVID.

 **Killer intent 24.35 %**

" Stay the fuck away from him all of you fucks or I will fucking end you BEATING STARVED and POISONED I am going to tell Naruto this tomorrow". I said and Kakashi told me to stop

" Kushina Uzumaki was the only Uzumaki in Konoha so she would have to be his mother". I said and I was read to kill everyone in Konoha!

" No she died. Kakashi said

" And her husband or lover". I asked and he tension up.

" They both both dead look naruto is not to kno ack". Kakashi was trying to say and my fist made my displeasure known.

" His mother and father are dead in the ground, how many years has he been lied to told they were just cvives or you don't know". I told and I was going to give him a good right hook.

" WHAT". I turned to Naruto was their and mostly heard the whole thing and the tears that was in his eyes were anything to go bye.

 **Play Naruto ost sadness and sorrow**

" Kakashi sensei Iruka sensei please tell me that it not true, the old man and you have not been lying to me please". Naruto asked and the look he was giving them hurt and it hurt me to.

" Only I and the hokage knew and a few others Iruka and Guy had no idea of their condition". Kakashi said and making Naruto shake

" Why WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW THE OLD MAN LIED TO ME". Naruto screamed at him

" I KNOW DAM IT I was ordered to keep it quiet it was a S ranked seacret if I told you I'd be killed". Kakashi said but Iruka punch him

" His father who is he". I asked him and I already knew but I want to make him sweat.

" I can tell you sorry naruto". Kakashi said and Naruto eyes were now red and had slits.

" Naruto I'm going to handle this Iruka go with him Guy you to Kakashi your sleeping down here this talk is FAR from over ". I said

" Naruto please I'll handle it trust me ok". Naruto looked at me and went up stairs

"I'm going out to see if I can find Gatō or a lead on him and maybe Zabuza Guy keep watch". I told them and left the house if I stayed I may kill Kakashi.

 **Land of wave town 2 hours later**

This place is a dump old and runned down not much here kind like a shack town. I but I already am on the the trail of some of Gatos goons and they were picking on a old man.

 **[Hmm four of the level 5 HP is only 90 so easy but need at least one alive]** I thought

" Come on old man give us our bosses money and we'll go". The lead one said I'd seen this before and it almost always ends badly.

" I.. I don't have that much you took it this month pay already". The old man said pleading and one of the thugs had a grin on his face.

" Well guess we'll just take our payment from your daughter nice and juicy for ack". The bandit said as I used a chakra chain to wrap around his throat and I unleash my killer intent on them.

" YOU ALL JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANTS". I shouted and started killing them well except one in short they were easy to kill, and the last one well I took him into a nice sucloud place bad for him. I throw him against a wall and my chains held him there I was going to have fun BRAKING HIM.

" Tell me everything you know or you'll wish you were never born". I said and before I came to here my world I was a A+ student in history and well there's some sick in history.

" Do you know who I work for". The man said to me and i pulled out a bone knife and put my hand over his mouth and stabbed his middle finger removing it.

" I do and don't give a shit but what I want is for you to tell where the fucking boss is". I said and lined up another finger.

" Go to hell". He said to me and this was going to be a long time.

" Do you the difference between choking and strangling". I asked him and he paled at the implication.

" Nnn no".

" Well for a educational experience then". I said and I most likely looked like a phycopath.

 **Timeskip a few hours later**

After I got done with him he gave nothing turns out he didn't have no idea what Gato had planed or were he was so I wasted time. Well I'm covered in blood after I used my chains to rip him in two and it's morning hmm was their longer then I thought oh well not like anyone is up yet. I walked in to the house and I turned into the kitchen and everyone was up and now looking right at me and I was still covered in blood aw shit.

" What I ran into some of Gatos goons and was trying to get information from them they didn't know a damn thing". I said and Sakura passed out and Tsunami ran form the room and brought back a mop and buck, Ten Ten had a green face Lee had one as well Neji was like a stone no emotions Naruto had his face in a bowl eating like a pig so I went over to him and waked him on the head.

" USE YOUR DAMN TABLE MANNERS STOP EATING LIKE A PIG". I screamed at him he looked at me cover in blood and pick up a glass of water and throw it in my face.

" HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE A DAM BATH YOU SMELL LIKE SHIT". Naruto shouted back at me and I had to agree.

" Ok I will but you are going to help Tsunami clean the house while take a bath". I said walking up stairs." AND naruto you can use clones to help you". I told him.

 **Third person POV**

" Naruto your cousin is not right". Tenten said to Naruto.

" Why what's wrong with him". Naruto asked her and she face planted.

" HE JUST CAME BACK HER COVERED IN BLOOD AFTER HE JUST TORTURE A GUY"! Tenten shouted at Naruto.

" Get use to it because that the way of a Ninja and from what I can tell Ren San has not survived this long by being weak and keep him self under the five great villages radar". Neji said making the two Jonin and Chunin nodded.

" Neji is right Tenten and from what we know so far about Ren San he has been a Ronin for a while it's not uncommon for them to reach the level he's at now or Kage level and when that happens the five village try to recruit them and if they have have a bloodline even more so in fact a few ninja in the Leaf were Ronin, and now that we know Ren San was head to the Konoha he was most likely going to join or try to fund members of his clan and he found Naruto". Kakashi said then looked over to Naruto who glared at him making Jim flinch back.

" The Dope has a clan must have not been worth much if they are almost dead". Sasuke said and before he could react he was hit in the face by a very angry Naruto which surprised them.

" SASUKE KUN WHAT THE HELL YOU BAKA". Sakura said to Naruto who just shot her a glare that made her shrink down and back away then he looked back at Sasuke who was wiped blood from his lip.

" Sasuke Ren told me about my clan and that it took three of the five villages to destroy our clans home and out of the force sent only a few came back and it took only one man to kill your clan and left you alive because you are not worth killing so tell me who was more pathetic". Naruto said looking at Sasuke who pulled out a kunai and charged naruto only for him to him to be stopped by Iruka.

" Sasuke I don't know what you think you were doing but unless you want to be throw in prison for trying to kill a fellow nin then drop the attitude". Iruka demand him

" He insulted my clan he needs to pay do let me go". Sasuke said

" Ya let him go and let him pound the baka". Sakura said

" Enough, Sasuke you insulted Naruto's clan you started it and you both will cool it got it". Iruka said in a authoritative tone that made them both stop.

" I should help Tsunami San clean up". Naruto said looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

" Sasuke Sakura I will be informing the hokage about this and you sheer disrespect to a supper officer and it will go on your record". Iruka said to the two who had a sick face at the implication of that and they bolted from the room.

" Dam those two Kakashi you need to do something with them". Iruka said rubbing his temps.

" I am I had hoped they would outgrow this before the mission". Kakashi answered

" You better because if or more like when Ren comes to Konoha he is most likely going to kill a few people hell I'm surprised he has not attacked us but I'm glad Naruto has family now". Iruka said

" It was fated to happen". Neji said making people face palm at him and his fate bullshit.

" Neji please just shut up". Tenten said making him scowl.

" Well I'm most interested in what Ren San is teaching Naruto". Guy said

" Well he taught me some cool Jutsu and a Taijutsu style". Naruto said form the kitchen.

" Why do I have a feeling that two Uzumaki are going to be the end of us all". Kakashi asked out loud.

" Oh sweet Kami what if he has the same Raman addiction as Naruto". Iruka said as he and the other two went pale at that.

" I need to inform Hokage-Sama about this". Iruka said quickly writing a letter.

 **Timeskip Ren's POV**

I just got out of the shower and had my clothing cleaned. I was still trying to think of a few moves ahead of the Akatsuki and Madara I have a few ideas but they'll have to wait luckily I know all points to the end of the manga so no problem with that unless the cannon changes from me being here.

 **PING a gift has been left for you to cam in the menu.**

 **[ Ok let's see what it is then]**

 **End chapter 3**

 **And Please send your votes I'm really stuck on the** **summons**

 **Bman out**


End file.
